Connection of well equipment usually requires mating of corresponding flanges and bolting of the flanges. Conventional methods for connecting or disconnecting well servicing equipment require the use of an ROV or a diver to bolt or unbolt the flanges. This process is time consuming and expensive, especially when performed in a subsea environment. Remotely actuated connectors can be used to eliminate manual connection operations, such as those performed by divers and ROVs, when connecting well servicing equipment to and from a wellhead or other items of well equipment, resulting in a more efficient and less expensive process.
However, conventional remotely actuated connectors are complex and typically contain locking mechanisms embedded within the connector bodies and/or covered by framing. Performing maintenance on these subsea connectors is difficult, often requiring retrieval of entire equipment stacks to the surface. A need therefore exists for subsea conduit connectors that are not susceptible to contamination, are easy to maintain, and provide the ability to reliably, securely, and remotely form connections for extended periods of time, and to reliably and remotely disconnect from an object when desired.
Typical remotely actuated fluid connectors do not contain integral flow control valves designed to automatically shut off fluid flow through the connector. During emergencies and/or rapid disconnection of a conventional fluid connector, fluids remaining in the conduit portion located upwell of the connector may leak into the water causing environmental pollution. A need therefore exists for male and female fluid conduit connectors that will automatically shut off fluid flow therethrough when disconnected.
Special considerations must be taken when a connector is used in association with long fluid conduits, as the conduits are subjected to forces generated by waves, currents, and other subsea conditions. These forces are transmitted to the connector assembly, causing it to loosen, allowing fluids to breach the seals. Conventional locking mechanisms, especially those involving numerous moving parts, have an increased tendency to loosen after a lengthy period of use, especially when repeatedly subjected to large bending forces. Thus, a need also exists for fluid conduit connector assembly that can withstand strong bending forces caused by fluid conduit movements.